e f f o r t l e s s
by MikiGhostPie
Summary: Ritsu is being hunted down by the Madness organization. He is accompanied by an odd group of Undertakers such as himself to stop Madness from ruining the balance in the human world as well as the other worlds. This is an anime concept I came up with and thought I would try to write it and share it. I hope you enjoy
1. Escaping Madness

Title: s

Rating: 14+

Authors note: This is an anime idea I've had for a while. I know it's odd but I wanted to see how you guys like it. I will be adding new chapters to it as soon as I can. Let me know what you think! Thanks & enjoy~

Ritsu began to breath heavily but if he slowed down now, she might catch up. He didn't dare look behind him but he had a feeling the girl with red hair was right there. He just kept his focus forward and continued running. He turned a sharp corner and nearly lost his balance. Every hallway he turned into looked the same as the last. This place was like a maze! Ritsu skidded to a stop when he noticed a line of members of Madness in front of him, blocking his path. "Oh come on" he huffed. He turned to see the red haired girl blocking the other way. He had a choice between the path with several men, the path with that one girl, or letting himself get captured. The logical choice would be to make a break for it where that girl was but there was something about her that made Ritsu shiver. Maybe it had something to do with her speed while carrying an extremely large sword. What ever it was, it made him choose the other option he had. Since surrender was out of the question, charging at the men with guns was the next best thing. Somehow he managed to kick off one of the guys heads and flip over them without a scratch. Ritsu laughed. What he didn't know was that one girl didn't seem to take no for an answer. She ran after him. That same blank face. That determination in her eyes. That HUGE ASS SWORD. _I'm screwed! _Ritsu picked up the pace but it was no use. He soon came across a dead end. He halted, nearly banging into the metal wall. He turned, pressed against the wall in a panic. She was getting closer and he had no time to think. To his surprise, a guy came out of no where and stood in front of him, holding a really big, fancy, silver and black scythe. He was taller then Ritsu. Probably older too. Messy black hair, purple eyes, and glasses. He was dressed all nice in a grey long sleeve sweater vest with a white button down collared shirt underneath and black tie with matching black skinny jeans. He spoke without looking at Ritsu. "Move" He said sternly. Ritsu quickly did as he was told which wasn't like him. The next second explained why that order was given. The red haired girl hit his scythe and forced him into the wall. He used his strength to push back with the scythe but her sword wouldn't even budge. "Another one?" She narrowed her eyes at the guy. _Another one? What does that mean? _"You just couldn't stay away, could you Hiroshi?" She added more force to her sword. Hiroshi smirked at her remark. "Don't flatter yourself. You know I'm not here for you Jen" His scythe started to bend. He clenched it tighter. It was the only thing keeping that sword from piercing through his body. Ritsu was surprised on how strong it was though. The scythe started to crack. Hiroshi cringed. Blood dripped from his shoulder. Ritsu's eyes widened. _That can't be...is he..? _Ritsu just stared at them.

Jen gripped the sword tighter and pushed harder on it causing the scythe to crack even more. Hiroshi winced again and cringed his teeth. Jen stared into his eyes. "Your not really needed" She added more force on her sword and Hiroshi yelped in pain. He glared threw his glasses. Gripping the scythe he smirked. His eyes glared purple and he pushed her back and away.

"Damned Undertaker" She mumbled raising her sword.

"I would love to stick around and play but, I simply don't want to waste my time with someone like you." He looked over to Ritsu who was still shocked. Suddenly he grabbed Ritsu and picked him up. The scythe he was holding vanished.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ritsu struggled but it was no use.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you escape."

"I still don't understand why they want me though" Ritsu rested his head on his hand with a pouty face. Hiroshi just finished pouring himself some ice tea in the kitchen of his apartment. Ritsu sat staring at him.

"You are an undertaker aren't you?" Hiroshi asked as he added ice cubes to the tea.

"Yeah but so are you"

Hiroshi sat across from him. He pushed up his glasses and gazed at Ritsu. "There must be something significant about you"

"Like what?"

"You tell me" Hiroshi sipped his tea. "You sure you don't want any?"

Ritsu nodded. _It was nice of this guy to save me and invite me to his apartment but I still shouldn't trust him._

"Do you know what Madness is exactly?" Hiroshi asked.

Ritsu shook his head. "I know they're freaks who want to kill us!"

"They are an organization that plans to rid the world of impurity, like us. Undertakers. We are their number one target. As for the humans, they get innocently killed in between the fighting."

"But what do they want to do with us?"

"Kill us. Unless you're valuable to them. Then I don't know what they do."

"I don't get it. Rid the world of its impurity? What the hell does that mean?"

Hiroshi took another sip. "I'm not sure" he examined Ritsu with a glare of his glasses. "There's something about you" He he said to himself.

Ritsu herd it but ignored it. He stood. "I should, get home"

"Home?"

"Well...yeah"

Hiroshi glared amused for a moment before standing. He extended his arm to Ritsu. "I apoligize for not introducing myself. My name is Hiroshi"

Ritsu shook his hand. "Ritsu" They parted hands and Ritsu went to the door. "Thanks" He said before exciting. He sighed. _That was a close one. I almost got killed by those Madness freaks again! What the hell do they want from me?_

Ritsu woke up early. He yawned and stretched. No sign of Madness in 2 weeks. He got up and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to see nothing. He sighed. Ritsu lived alone in a small, beat up apartment. "I guess i'm going out to get food then." He slipped on his normal out fit of a grey hoodie with poka-dots and a black jacket over it with black skinny jeans. He had a few tied brackets on and his short brown hair lay messy on his head. He stepped out into the hall.

"Good morning sleepy head. You must of slept in" The owner smirked as she swept up the floors.

"Yeah I guess so" Ritsu scratched the back of his head. "it's already 9am huh?"

"Yep"

"Well i'm going out to get something to eat"

"See you when you get back"

Ritsu waved and went outside. The sun was making it's way through the clouds with a breeze in the air. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the street on his way to the nearest coffee place. He avoided eye contact with the people he walked by. It was just something he did. He walked on deep in thought until _BANG! _A shot rang out. People ran screaming in panic. Ritsu turned quickly. At first he didn't notice anything until he saw a guy standing on a roof not far away pointing a gun straight at him. He had the Madness uniform. _How did they find me?!_ He didn't really have much time to think so he just bolted in the other direction. Breathing heavily, he panicked on where to go. He tried avoiding humans so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Ritsu!" He herd a familiar voice call for him. He looked around frantically. There he was. Hiroshi stood just across the street. His glasses glared from a distance. He darted out in the street with that big scythe by his side as he dodged cars. Finally he made it up to Ritsu. "Get behind me" He ordered.

Ritsu did as he was told. "How did you find me? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, just watching over you"

"You were stalking me weren't you?!"

"What kind of weapon did he have?"

"Gun"

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes holding the scythe in front of him.

"That's no good" he huffed.

"Have you been fallowing me all this time?"

"Why does it matter?"

"it's creepy!"

Hiroshi sighed. "Now's not the time to scold me over it"

"There you are!" The Madness member hopped down from a roof and stepped closer. "That weapon isn't going to protect you" he pulled out his gun.

"I don't need it to" Hiroshi kept a blank expression.

"Why are you so sure?" The Madness member asked, amused.

"You won't shoot. If you do the bullet will go threw me and into the him"

"Hm. You think I care?"

"Yes. He is what you want isn't that right?"

He didn't say a word. Just gave a glare. "Clever are we?" He finally said with a smirk.

Hiroshi returned the favor. A grin formed on his face. "Now what?"

"I would stay and fight but, I know when I'm beaten. For now at least" He put his gun away and spat. "See you around" he said and leapt off swiftly. Hiroshi lowered his scythe and turned to Ritsu. "There's something about you, and they want it"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "You already told me that." He paused. "What do YOU want with me huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why the hell do you keep coming to my rescue? There's got to be a reason. You know something I don't!"

Hiroshi turned away and his scythe vanished. He started walking.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Ritsu caught up.

"You are an undertaker aren't you?"

"I feel like there is more of a reason"

Hiroshi pushed up his glasses up stopped in his tracks. "You think to much" He turned to him. "Let me ask you a question now. Why do I need to explain myself to you? Be grateful."

Ritsu was almost steaming. "Why you-"

Hiroshi sighed. "I've been looking for you" Hiroshi finally said after awhile"

"What for?" Ritsu asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Hiroshi hesitated. "I'm a student for an organization against Madness in training to become a skilled Undertaker. I was assigned to keep you safe."

Ritsu's expression was hard to read. "A school...for Undertakers?"

"Yes." Hiroshi glared at him for a while.

"But why were-"

"I wont be able to answer any of your questions. I don't know why I am to protect you, I don't know what Madness wants with you, and I don't know what the school wants with you."

Ritsu thought for a moment. "How could I join this school?"

That was a surprise to Hiroshi but he wouldn't let it show. A smirk tugged at his mouth. "How about you come with me tomorrow? You can talk with the Head Master."

Ritsu nodded. "Sounds good"


	2. The Hybrid

Authors note: Well heres chapter two. Let me know what you think about the story so far. I would love to hear your opinions! If you have any questions let me know! Thanks & enjoy~

"Keep up" Hiroshi ordered. Ritsu was to busy looking around as they walked through the hallways of the school.

"Here we are" They stopped at a door. Hiroshi knocked. A young girl with two really long black braids answered the door. She spoke in a soft, shy voice. "Yes?"

"I am requesting to see the Head Master" Hiroshi replied promptly. The girl turned but before she could say a word a voice came from inside the semi dark room.

"Let them in"

The girl nodded and opened the door allowing Hiroshi and Ritsu to enter. The head master stood, staring out the window for a moment. Hiroshi cleared his throat. The head master turned and gave a welcoming smile. "Ritsu is it?" She asked. Ritsu was to nervous to answer. He wasn't expecting the head master to be a girl. He nodded as best he could. He took a moment to examine her. He couldn't really tell her age. She was defiantly an adult. She had long pink hair with two washed grey eyes. She was wearing a long black cloak that covered her body. She was pretty tall. She removed the cloak which revealed a black dress she was wearing. She was very light on her feet. Hiroshi nudged Ritsu to move closer. The head master walked toward Ritsu and placed her hand under his chin and lifted it to face her. She examined him.

"Ah~ Madness would love to get their hands on you" a laugh slipped her mouth and she took her hand from his chin. She walked back over to the window. Ritsu glanced over at Hiroshi who managed to keep a blank face. He turned back to the head master.

"there are very few like you. In fact, of all my years running an Undertaker school, you and I are the only two I know." Ritsu had no idea what she could be talking about.

"do you know what a Hybrid is?"

Ritsu shook his head.

"half undertaker half human. A very powerful and dangerous being with potential."

Hiroshi's eyes widened.

"you are a prize to Madness."

"that's why they have been after you" the head master's assistant pointed out. "if they could control you, they might have a chance of getting everything they want. It would be a mess."

"that's why, Hiroshi, you are to protect him" the head master smiled. Hiroshi glared through his glasses. He was in shock but wouldn't let that show. He nodded.

"wonderful~" she held her hands together. "until of course you learn to use your strength, I will be keeping a close eye on you."

Ritsu nodded. Hiroshi bowed his head and opened the door to leave with Ritsu fallowing behind.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot something!" She held out her hand in front of her and in it formed a big silvery scythe. "this will be your weapon. It's bound to you the moment you lay a finger on it" she handed it over and as soon as Ritsu got a hold of it, it vanished. "no weapons on school grounds though!" she winked and dismissed the two if them.

Ritsu exhaled deeply as they walked back into the hall way. "What now" he was a little over whelmed. Did he just agree to be apart of this school he knew nothing about? And how could he possibly be an undertaker? Although the idea wasn't all that impossible being as Ritsu had never met his family, he was still confused.

"we go to class" Hiroshi replied, seemingly making no big deal of the fact that Ritsu was a Hybrid and Madness would do anything to get their hands on him.

"what kind of classes?"

"Undertaking classes" Hiroshi pushed his glasses into place and headed to his classroom with Ritsu following behind.

They walked into the classroom. Hiroshi took his seat and Ritsu sat next to him. He was a little surprised at how seemingly empty the room was. There were not many students. He glanced at all of them. They looked strange. They all seemed different ages too. Hiroshi pushed up his glasses. The teacher walked in and everyone sat in their seats and looked at her. She went right to the bored.

"Can someone tell me what the point is?" She wrote with chalk and when she was finished she hit the board with a metal pole. It said _Undertaker._

"The point?" One student asked. The others shook their heads confused and a murmur resounded through the classroom. Ritsu was just as confused. He looked to Hiroshi. If he was also confused, Ritsu couldn't tell. He just saw a blank face expression with a glare of glasses.

"Yes Haru?" The teacher called on one of the younger girls raising her hand.

"The point is to distinguish Madness. To protect the humans from further harm. To keep life in balance by taking the life of those who's time has run out and to keep the demon familiars in check. That is the point" The teacher nodded. Everyone else started to laugh.

"That sounded dramatic as hell" One girl laughed.

Haru sighed and looked back at her desk.

"Now now! She is absolutely correct!" The rest of the class was spent on discussing the importance of an Undertakers job. When class was over, Ritsu jumped up.

"Where to now?"

Hiroshi picked up his things. "Lunch"

"Already? Wow, Sweet!" As they walked to the lunch room Ritsu walked with his hands behind his head. "This school is pretty nice!"

Hiroshi nodded. It seemed like his mind was always somewhere else. He seemed so distant. Ritsu stared at him until they got to the lunch room. Ritsu sighed. _I wish I knew what to do. I wish I didn't feel like someone from Madness was watching me. Following me everywhere. And what the hell is a hybrid?! How can I be half Undertaker and half hu-_

"Watch it!" Ritsu bumped into another student.

"You watch it!" Ritsu narrowed his eyes. This guy was as tall as Hiroshi with spiked red-purple hair and yellow eyes.

"You shouldn't get on my bad side!"

"Why shouldn't I? You gonna tell on me?" Ritsu joked a bit.

"Akio. Calm down." Some other student came up. He looked younger. He had blonde hair with red clips and gleaming green eyes. Kinda short too.

"Stay out of this Kaze" Akio pushed his friend aside.

"I'm so scared" Ritsu held his ground.

"Hmm, good" A smirk formed across Akio's face. He held out his hand and a huge sliver ax appeared. He rested it on his shoulder.

_He can't do that! Can he? _Ritsu stood not really knowing what to do.

"Hey" A voice came from behind Akio. He turned to see Hiroshi.

"Is this brat yours Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes. "Put your weapon away"

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"You lay a finger on him and you'll find out" Hiroshi didn't hesitate.

Akio laughed. "He your boyfriend or something?"

Hiroshi didn't respond.

Akio sighed. "I guess I won't hurt him for you Hiroshi" The ax disappeared.

"Sorry about him. He has anger problems." Kaze shook Ritsu's hand. "You must be new! I'm Kaze and that's my friend Akio. Your lucky your with Hiroshi. He's a pretty wise guy" He smiled. "Well see you around" He walked away with Akio.

Hiroshi walked over to Ritsu. "Maybe it's best we eat in the classroom"

"Sure.." _I wonder why he is so protective over me... it's a little odd._

Ritsu yawned. He had been at the school for about a week or two. He was getting to know everyone pretty well. The one person though that he didn't really know was the one he spent the most time with. Hiroshi. He was so closed. So expressionless. It was strange. Akio and Kaze were a bit distant too though. Kaze waved at him every once in a while in the hallways but really that was it. Maybe it was because he didn't have any classes with them. There was also no sign of Madness. That was good. Maybe they lost track of him. Or maybe they weren't after him anymore. Maybe they found another Hybrid to go after.

Later through the day Ritsu was walking through the halls. He was halfway through the day and he was already tired. Which was strange too because he slept in and had to rush out of his apartment in the morning. He sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, he was grabbed and pulled into a dark room. He was pushed against the wall. It was a tightly packed room with very little space. He felt someone else press against him. Once his eyes adjusted he saw Hiroshi in front of him, his purple eyes glaring through his glasses.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH-"

"Shhhhhh!"

A moment of silence went by.

"I saw someone following you" Hiroshi whispered.

"Madness?"

"I'm not sure" Hiroshi turned to face Ritsu. Their faces were only an inch apart. Ritsu gulped. Hiroshi just stared at him.

"Why do you have to be so damn close to me"

"There's nowhere else to move"

"Well you could at least-"

"Wait, shhh" Foot steps sounded outside the door. Hiroshi pulled out his scythe and pointed at the door. He pressed his other hand on the wall right next to Ritsu. He faced the door and waited. The door suddenly opened. Akio stood there with a sleigh look on his face and the scythe to his neck.

"well well well, I don't mean to interrupt." He laughed. "It must be hot in here huh?"

A slight blush formed on Ritsu's cheeks. "No no no it's not like that it's just-" Hiroshi covered Ritsu's mouth.

"Hey it doesn't matter to me what you guys do but just make sure you aren't to loud. Don't want to get caught huh?" He teased and slowly closed the door. Hiroshi sighed and his scythe vanished.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?! Now he thinks-"

"No one can know about you. No one can know that Madness wants you because you are a Hybrid!"

Ritsu clenched his fists. "Well you didn't have to-"

"We need to get to class." Hiroshi pushed up his glasses and opened the door to leave.

"Right" Ritsu let out a nervous laugh. They walked though the halls in silence. Finally they made it to their classroom.

"I apologize we were late"

"That's alright. Take a seat. We were just introducing a new student." Hiroshi and Ritsu glared at the girl standing in front of the class. She clenched onto her books and waved shyly. "Hi...I'm Kemi" She said softly. When she took her seat she couldn't help but to play with her long, fiery red hair.


	3. Just the Job

Authors note: This chapter takes place before the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you like it so far nonetheless. Enjoy~

Kemi Ashya. 16 years old. Human. Kemi walked through a crowd of people on the sidewalks. She was on her way home from school and still wore her uniform and held her case of school work. She sighed. Her white thigh high socks kept slipping down and her brown her lay on her shoulders. She wasn't expected anything particularly unusual to happen today. Of course no one does.

A dagger flew past her cutting a small piece of hair off. A minute later the people were yelling in a panic and the streets were hectic. She turned to a see a man stand not to far away with a tattoo on his face and wearing a Madness uniform. He gave a devilish smiled.

"I guess your the girl then" He started to walk closer. The fear of not understanding what was going on, who he was, and what he wanted over whelmed her and she couldn't move a muscle.

"Don't worry. The purification wont hurt to bad."

She gasped. He stepped closer. She didn't know whether to run or scream or just stay put. Then she felt something tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me" A young boy glared at her with a smile. His nice blonde hair and kind green eyes.

Kemi couldn't do much be nod and take his hand.

"Hey you twerp!" The Madness member yelled and pulled out another dagger.

"Go ahead Kaze. I'll take care of this guy" Akio showed up as well, ax in hand.

"Who the hell are you?!" The Madness member seemed frustrated.

Akio held his ax in front of him and narrowed his eyes on the member.

"Oh great. An Undertaker."

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me. I'm on your list aren't I?"

The Madness guy tilted his head. "Akio?! Oh ho ho! I guess I got lucky today! Leon is gonna be happy with me when I kill you and that girl back"

"You won't get very far with me" He ran up and swung his ax. They went back and forth, each dodging the others moves. The Madness member seemed to be getting tired and frustrated.

"I've had enough of you!" He ripped a light pole out of the ground and took Akio by surprise. He hit him and he shot into a wall of a building. He plopped to the ground covered in dust and bricks.

The member whipped his head. "I'll come back for you" He ran off after Kaze. "Get back here kid!"

Kaze stopped. "There's use in running" He looked at Kemi. "Stand back" He pulled out two swords.

The Madness member picked up a huge piece of concrete and threw it at Kaze hoping for it to land on him. Instead Kaze jumped up and landed on it himself. He smiled. "Wow your strong" He swept over and repeatedly cut him with one of the swords.

"Another one?" The member winced.

Akio showed back up. "I'll finish it Kaze" He swung his ax which sent the Madness member flying through a shop window. Akio stepped through the glass and picked the Madness guy by the shirt. "What the hell did you want with that girl?" No answer. "I have no problem killing you!"

"and neither do I" A sharp point went up against Akio's back.

"Put him down" A voice demanded behind him. Akio carefully obeyed. He turned to look at the girl behind him with the Madness uniform on and long fiery red hair. She held a HUGE sword.

Akio laughed, amused. "Hello Jen. Long time no see."

"I'm not here to play games with you. We are to take the girl and go. Maybe if you hadn't interfered, you wouldn't be dead to me. But I suppose now that's changed."

"No. The only part of your plans that changed, is you taking the girl."

"I don't think so"

"I do!" Kaze kicked her sword out of her hands.

"Thanks" Akio smiled.

Kemi screamed as one guy tried to grab her. She punched him in the face and ran to Kaze and hugged onto him. Jen calmed her anger. "Fine, I guess you win." It wasn't like her to give up to easy. She waved and leapt off. Akio was about to go after her but Kaze held onto his shoulder. "You wont catch her"

Kemi stood there staring down at her feet.

Akio rolled his eyes and rested his ax on his shoulder. "What no thank you? You should be grateful. We didn't have to save you, you know"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Thank you thank you thank you" She bowed over and over. "Please forgive me. I'm just in shock. That's all"

"It's okay" Kaze smiled. He looked at her puzzled. "I wonder why they want her.

"Who knows? She's just a human they decided they wanted to target."

"Human?" Kemi looked at Akio with confusion.

"Well yeah you are one aren't you?"

"You say that like you aren't"

Akio laughed. "Of course."

"Umm well...thank you again!"

"Your welcome. I don't think they will come back for you so don't worry about it kay?" Kaze smiled.

"Oh, okay then. Uh, thank you" She bowed once more and walked away.

Akio and Kaze started to walk back to their apartment. "I wonder if there is anything specific about the humans they target." Kaze thought aloud.

"Beats me. Maybe it's just by chance."

"I'd like to know what they do to them... but I guess if I did, I would just lose it" Kaze stared forward with a frown. Akio looked at him and sighed. He stopped and hugged him. "I'm sure she's alright Kaze."

"I hope so"

Jen stood on the roof of a skyscraper and stared down on them. "All I have left to do now is capture the Hybrid."


End file.
